Secrets From the Past
by Breanie
Summary: 4TH IN PADFOOT SERIES - AU: Harry defeats Voldemort a little later than planned and in the mean time, secrets are discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets from the Past**

AN: This is a story I wrote years ago but posted recently for my favourite reader - Lindsay!:D

**Chapter I**

**Harry** Potter sat in the living room of his home with his wife cuddled warmly in his arms. He had the day off from work as an Auror and they had spent the day making love. It was a rare moment for a minute of peace between the two of them as the war was still going on. At twenty years old, Harry still couldn't believe that he had been married to the beautiful woman in his arms for two years. Ginny Weasley, Ginny Potter now he corrected himself with a grin, had been extremely smart in school and Dumbledore had asked her if she had considered skipping sixth year all together and starting instead in seventh. Ginny had readily agreed, and seventh year had proved to be quite a challenge for her. The summer after they graduated, Harry and Ginny had married, exactly ten days after her seventeenth birthday. They were extremely happy, but they both still worried, as Lord Voldemort was still on the loose.

The war had yet to end. Harry had spent his seventh year searching for horcruxes with the help of Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (well Hermione Weasley now), and Ginny. They had uncovered every one of them and were left only with the snake Nagini and Voldemort himself. It had taken two full years to find the remaining horcruxes and to properly destroy them. When Harry and Ginny had married, there had still been one other horcrux out there. Harry had tried to convince Ginny that it wasn't right to get married in such a time of war when he could die at any time. Ginny had naturally brought him to his senses and they had a small wedding in the backyard of the Burrow where Ginny happily became Mrs. Ginevra Potter.

They hadn't gone on a honeymoon because of the war either, but had instead bought a house in Hogsmeade. It was a huge Victorian style house in yellow with hunter green shutters on the windows and a hunter green door. It had a huge wrap around front porch and an enormous backyard. Both of them had fallen in love with the house on first sight. It had of course, needed quite a bit of work. The paint inside had been peeling and many of the rooms had needed new floors. So they spent the first month of their marriage making love and reconstructing their home.

The house was four stories with ten bedrooms, a master bedroom with a private bath, five bathrooms, a library, a living room, a study, a huge kitchen, and a room that they planned to make into a play room for their children. They had painted the walls with fresh paint, choosing colours to their own liking and refurnished the entire house in hard wood floors, tiling only the bathrooms. It was beautiful and both of them were very pleased that it belonged to them. They had made a home.

Harry had finished Auror training in only one year rather then three because of his vast experience in near-death situations and his vast knowledge of defence. He now was one of the heads of the Auror office and he worked very hard at trying to pin-point exactly what Voldemort and the Death Eaters were doing. He had spent the last year searching for him. Voldemort had only managed to get stronger over the years and he had made it his mission not to be found. Ginny knew that Harry was getting frustrated because he couldn't find him. He wanted the war to be over. He wanted Voldemort dead so that he could truly get on with his life. Ginny also knew that Harry wanted his life to actually begin. He was happy of course and so in love with Ginny that he didn't always think straight, but she knew that he was always cautious and that as long as Voldemort was around, Harry would never truly get a chance to live his life.

Ginny was an assistant healer at St. Mungo's and she loved her job. It was hard work but she loved being able to help people. The hospital however, had been filled to the brim in the last two years because of the war and the amount of injured people coming in didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. But she knew that once Harry got a hold of Voldemort the end would happen. There was no way either one of them would let each other escape again. It had gone on for far too long already.

Harry glanced down at his wife, her long hair the colour of wild fire was framed around her face and her chocolate brown eyes reflected the firelight. He brought her hand to his lips and smiled down at her before he placed his hand on her stomach. Only two days before she had informed him that she was pregnant. He was going to be a father. The thought positively thrilled him. He was going to be a dad. But at the same time, it terrified him and it made him even more determined to end the war once and for all. He didn't want to bring his child into a world of chaos and terror. Ginny smiled up at him as if she could tell what was on his mind.

"I love you."

He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you, too. Are you feeling okay? I mean, with the baby and all?"

Ginny laughed softly, the sound like music to Harry's ears. "I'm fine. I'm only three months along, Harry. You hardly have to worry about me yet."

He grinned. "Can't help it."

She smiled and cuddled close just as a loud bang sounded on their front door. Harry stood up instantly with his wand out as he glanced at the clock over the fireplace. It was after midnight. He looked down at Ginny and she read in his eyes that he wanted her to stay where she was. She only nodded as he went out into the hall. He opened the front door and looked at Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore swept into the house, a blazing look on his face that worried Ginny as she stepped into the hall. He turned around to face them. "It's time, Harry. Voldemort is waiting for you. There has been a massive attack on Hogwarts itself and he is there waiting. He has no plans of leaving until you show up. He wants it over. The Order is there fighting the Death Eaters, but Voldemort is waiting for you."

Harry's hands clenched into fists at his sides as he glared at Dumbledore. "And you think I don't want this over? I'll be there." He turned to Ginny, taking her hand in his. "I want you to go some place safe."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Harry! I want to be there! I want to fight with you! You can't hold me back! I deserve to fight by your side, which I am perfectly capable of doing you know!"

He shook his head at her. "Ginny, no. Not while you're … you're having our baby! If it was just you … sweetheart, don't risk both your life and our baby's life!"

Ginny looked up into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. She could see the love and fear brimming in them and she nodded. He was right. It wasn't only her life she was bargaining with anymore and she wasn't going to risk the life of their unborn child. "Where should I go?"

Dumbledore turned to her then, surprise in his eyes. "I know of a place. There are … people there now, waiting to see the end of the war. It is a very safe place and no one will find you."

Harry nodded at Dumbledore. "Will you take her there?"

"Of course, Harry." Dumbledore replied, understanding twinkling in his bright blue eyes. "Congratulations by the way."

Ginny nodded at Dumbledore and then turned to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. "I believe in you."

Harry buried his face in her hair as he hugged her close, leaning in to kiss her neck before he crushed his mouth to hers. She moaned and her hands fisted themselves into his hair as her lips melted against his. The kiss was full of love and full of desperation. When he pulled away they just stared at each other.

"I love you, Ginny. I love you so much." He kissed her softly and then he placed his hands on her still flat stomach. "And I love you too, Baby Potter, you take care of your mummy for me."

Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks before she could stop them. She kissed him again. "Harry, be careful. I know you can do this. I love you and don't you ever forget it. Now go kick his arse!"

Harry grinned at her and he kissed her once more before he turned her over to Dumbledore. "You keep her safe. I'll take care of Voldemort. I've been waiting for this for way too long."

Dumbledore nodded at Harry. "You're ready for this, Harry, and you have been ready for the last two years. Like your wife said, I believe in you."

Harry nodded at them both, kissing Ginny once more, before he raced out of the house to Disapparate in front of the gates of Hogwarts.

Ginny turned to look up at Dumbledore. "Do you really think that Tom is there? Will he stay and actually fight?"

"Yes, I do believe he will. He wouldn't have appeared tonight otherwise. I believe that Tom is tired of hiding." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Now come along, Ginny, I must bring you to this hiding place. You can side apparate with me."

Ginny shook her head. "No sir, I can't apparate while I'm pregnant."

Dumbledore nodded. "Oh yes, sorry about that. I forgot that you are not supposed to apparate while pregnant. Come along then." He picked up a picture of Harry and Ginny off a side table in the entrance hall. "Portus." He replied before turning to Ginny. "Alright, grab a hold. It will take you directly into the safe house."

Ginny nodded and touched the portkey. "Albus, thanks for everything."

Dumbledore looked saddened for a minute. "Ginny, when you arrive at the house and you discover who is there, please remember that I am an old man and I believe that I made the best decision for everyone."

Ginny looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Just remember, I thought that I was doing what was best."

Then before she could respond, she felt the familiar tug at her naval as she flew away and was transported to the safe house.

Ginny landed on her feet in a dimly lit hallway of a house. She tucked the picture in her pocket before she turned to look around. The house looked old but was obviously well taken care of. She headed towards the window and peeked outside but she didn't recognize the surroundings. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, turning towards the living room as she stepped inside.

The house looked completely deserted, but she knew someone had to be here as Dumbledore had told her so. She took a seat in a large arm chair by the fire and closed her eyes, praying that Harry was alright. She heard movement and she opened her eyes, pointing her wand at the figure in the doorway and she gasped out loud. It couldn't be … there was no possible way … after all; the figure in the doorway was dead.

"Well, Ginny, I see that you're all grown up now." The man replied, grinning at her in that familiar mischievous grin.

Ginny shook her head no as she looked up at him. "Sirius?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Sirius** Black nodded as he smiled at Ginny. "Yes."

Ginny stood up, pointing her wand at Sirius as she shook her head. "That's … that's not possible. You're dead! Harry saw Bellatrix kill you! Remus saw you die! Everyone knows it!"

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't die, Gin. I was hit badly by that curse and I fell behind the arch but I didn't die."

"I don't believe you! This isn't possible!"

Sirius nodded. "Ask me anything. Ask me something that only you and I would know?"

Ginny gulped as she searched her mind for something and then she remembered the first conversation that they'd ever had together at Grimmauld Place. "Alright, when I first met you we were in the kitchen at your house and Fred and George came downstairs to talk to me. What did they want?"

Sirius grinned. "They wanted you to hide their inventions so Molly didn't find them and skin them alive! You somehow agreed to it and finagled twenty percent of the profit out of them! Bloody brilliant!"

Ginny nodded. He was right of course. But then again, hadn't she secretly known that he wasn't lying as soon as she saw him. "How? Why hasn't anyone known?"

"Ginny, listen to me. Dumbledore found me and I was almost dead, I was pretty injured from the fall. But everyone already believed me to be dead by the time I was found. Dumbledore told me that it would be better for everyone to continue to think I was dead until Voldemort was gone. He said that I could do things for the Order this way and I would be well protected and kept safe. I disagreed at first because I knew how it would affect Harry. I fought against the idea but Dumbledore told me it was for the best. I finally relented and I've been living here ever since." Sirius explained.

Ginny shook her head again. "That's ridiculous! To pretend you've been dead for the last five years! How could you do this to Harry? He was heartbroken! You were the only father figure he's ever had! He needed you! He loved you! How could this have possibly helped anything?"

"Hey Padfoot! What's all this yelling about? Lily and I were trying to sleep?" A voice asked as a man with messy black hair and glasses entered the room followed by a sleepy eyed red head with familiar emerald green eyes.

"NO!" Ginny yelled. "NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

Sirius nodded. "Ginny, listen to me! This is James and Lily Potter and yes they are alive as well!"

Tears began to pour down Ginny's cheeks before she could stop them. _How could these people do this to Harry? These were his parents! His parents were alive? After nineteen years of people believing that they were dead? How could they do this to their only son?_ She shook her head at them and kept her wand pointed as Sirius took a step closer to her. "Don't come any closer, Sirius."

Sirius nodded. "Ginny, will you let me explain? Will you let us explain?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. Yes, she wanted an explanation! But how could she trust these people! People who had abandoned their only son! "It better be a good one."

"It will be." Sirius replied quickly. "Let me tell you everything."

She nodded meekly and sat down as Sirius, James, and Lily all took their seats on the couch across from her. James and Lily were giving Sirius and Ginny odd looks; they obviously didn't know who she was or what she was doing here. "Explain."

Sirius took a deep breath. "Alright, first of all I want you to know that I did not know that James and Lily were alive until Dumbledore brought me here. I swear on my life that I didn't know. As I told you before, I almost died at the Department of Mysteries but I didn't, people just believed that I had. Dumbledore convinced me that it would be safer for everyone if the world believed me to be dead. He said that he would take care of Harry and that once the war was over and Voldemort was vanished forever well, then I could come out of hiding. While I've been here, I've done some spying for Dumbledore on some Death Eaters in my animagus form. I've discovered a lot of useful information and I've managed to help out the Order in more ways then I could before when I was hiding because I was a wanted criminal. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded. "But how could you do this to Harry, Sirius?"

"I didn't have a choice. Dumbledore told me that it was the only way and that as long as the world thought that I was dead, Harry would stand a better a chance at destroying Voldemort. Yes, I know about the prophecy, Ginny. The thing with Voldemort is that he goes after all of the loved ones of his enemy, he takes them away because he knows that it leaves his enemy grief stricken and weak. Dumbledore knew this as well; which is why he insisted that I stay dead to the world so that Voldemort never found out about it. The same goes for James and Lily. But I think that they should explain their story. James?"

James Potter looked at Ginny carefully and he nodded at Sirius. He wasn't sure why she was here in the first place or who she was. All he knew was that Dumbledore had sent her here to be kept safe. But why? _How did she know Sirius and Harry?_ But he knew now wasn't the time for those questions. He took a deep breath before he began.

"Ginny, is it?" When she nodded, he managed a small smile that made Ginny's heart flutter in her chest. It was Harry's grin. "Nineteen years ago, Dumbledore told Lily and I about the prophecy and he explained that it might concern Harry. Naturally we were both terrified and we did everything possible to make sure that our son would be kept safe."

"Like the Secret Keeper with Pettigrew, Gin." Sirius replied.

James nodded at Sirius before he continued. "Yes. Well, Lily and I had also been researching and experimenting with antidotes for survival of the killing curse. We hadn't actually found anything out yet, but we had some strong possibilities. We put the spells and potions on ourselves on a regular basis to experiment, but naturally we didn't know if they would work or not. There was no way for us to test them without the possibility of dying. However, Lily and I both felt that we had done our best and if our calculations were correct then we should survive. We then began to test the experiments on Harry as well. We worked on this for months and months but like I said we only had theories about the outcome of these experiments. Then Voldemort showed up." He closed his eyes for a moment as if he was reliving a painful memory. "I sent Lily upstairs with Harry. She had to protect our son. I began to duel with Voldemort. He was fast and he was toying with me and I knew it. We duelled for at least fifteen minutes before he shouted the killing curse at me. There was a flash of green light and then the world went black."

Lily Potter nodded at her husband before she turned to Ginny. "He came up the stairs. I knew it was him and not James but I didn't know what to do. I had no way of leaving with Harry and I was so worried about James. I didn't know if he was injured or dead down stairs. I placed Harry in his crib and kissed him as he grinned at me. That foolish grin that James had. The door to the nursery opened and Voldemort was standing there. He told me to move, he said that there was no reason for me to die. But I just thought that he was a stupid man if he really just expected me to let him kill my baby boy while I stood there and watched. I fought him, throwing myself in front of the crib. Then I too, saw a flash of green light before the world went black."

"It's not possible for you to both be here!" Ginny exclaimed. "Dumbledore specifically told Harry that he survived that night because his mother died trying to save him, which established old magic, something that Tom overlooked. Tom lost his body that night and Harry survived with only that scar on his forehead! Harry remembers that night clearly and he remembers you dying! How did that happen if you two didn't actually die?"

James shook his head. "No, see, we did die. But those experiments we had used on ourselves, they did work. We were actually dead for over eight hours and then we woke up. Our experiments brought us back to life. Our house was in shambles, almost completely broken to the ground. I ran upstairs to see Lily; she was just stirring awake herself. At first, we didn't understand what had happened and then the memories came flooding back. But Harry was gone. We panicked. We didn't understand what happened because if Voldemort had killed him then where was his body? We flooed Dumbledore immediately, who was in absolute shock that we were alive. He immediately came to the house and explained to us that Voldemort had tried to kill Harry but had failed and then disappeared. He said that he had brought Harry to the Dursleys where he would live until he started school because he was safe there. He explained that because Lily's blood ran in Petunia Dursley's veins, that Harry would be far from harm there. Lily and I both flipped out. We wanted to raise our son! We hadn't died and why should he be raised by muggles! But Dumbledore said no. He said that he wasn't sure what had happened to Voldemort, but that he was not gone. He explained that both of us had to go into hiding and not tell another soul that we were alive. That Harry would be fine and once Voldemort was gone for good we would be able to come out. Again we argued. Harry would of course be safer with us his own parents? But Lily and I both knew that Dumbledore was right. Harry would be safer in the muggle world. Lily suggested us becoming muggles. She said we could move to North America and raise Harry there as a muggle, where nobody would ever find us. Again, Dumbledore turned us down. He said that we were to go into hiding. He would find us a safe house and we would stay there until it was over. We've been here ever since. Dumbledore has had us working silently for the Order with Sirius, searching for things and ideas. We actually had the task of tracking down memories of Voldemort's life as a child and as a teenager, or at least destination points. I'm not sure exactly what Dumbledore did with the information we told him, but he said that it helped both him and Harry."

Ginny stared at the three of them in shock. _How could Dumbledore insist on something like this? How on earth would the three of them being dead really help Harry? She could only see it hurting Harry. He had been forced to grow up with no parents. To live with muggles who had abused him both physically and emotionally. To lose his godfather only after two years of knowing of his existence. This was not in the best interest of Harry._

"Why would Dumbledore insist on this? How is this in the best interest of Harry? This is only hurting him!" Ginny demanded, her eyes flashing in her anger as she glared at the three of them.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know exactly. But Dumbledore swore that it was for the best. He swore that by Harry not knowing that we were all actually alive that he would be stronger and more determined in the end and that he would actually defeat Voldemort." Sirius' eyes softened slightly as he looked at Ginny. "That Harry would destroy Tom once and for all, Ginny, not just a diary this time."

James nodded even though he didn't fully understand what Sirius had just said. "Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard. He knows what he is doing. Lily and I are heartbroken still that we've been forced to live without our son, without any contact with him, except for a few short things about his life that we have learned from Sirius. Even that we know next to nothing. Dumbledore has kept us in absolute darkness."

Ginny glared at them. "I DON'T CARE IF DUMBLEDORE IS A BRILLIANT WIZARD! I THINK THAT HE WAS DEAD WRONG ABOUT THIS! THIS IS NOT A GOOD THING! WHEN HARRY FINDS OUT WHAT HE HAS DONE! WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I'LL BE SURPRISED IF HE EVEN WANTS YOU IN HIS LIFE LET ALONE FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM! HE'S BEEN THROUGH MORE THEN ENOUGH IN HIS LIFE! I THINK THAT ALL OF YOU ARE JUST SELFISH! YOU'RE JUST SELFISH PEOPLE AND YOU DON'T DESERVE HARRY IN YOUR LIFE!"

Sirius stood up, his fists clenching tight. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU WILL BITE YOUR TONGUE!"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "IT'S GINEVRA POTTER NOW AND IT HAS BEEN FOR TWO YEARS!"

Sirius' eyes widened as did the eyes of both James and Lily. "You married Harry?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I did. And as his wife I will speak to you anyway that I please, especially when it concerns the welfare and well-being of my husband!"

A small 'pop' caused for them all to turn to the doorway. Dobby the house elf stood there, silently wringing his hands together nervously. "Lady Ginny?"

Ginny smiled. "Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter, sir, did it, my Lady; he defeated He Who Must Not Be Named! It is over!"

Ginny grinned. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Dobby nodded. "He is at St. Mungo's, my Lady. He will get better though. Professor Dumbledore says he will make a full recovery. Harry Potter, sir, is asking for you though. Your mum is keeping him company."

Ginny nodded. "I'll be right there, Dobby." She picked up her cloak off the back of the chair and turned when Lily grabbed her arm.

"I want to see my son. The war is over. Voldemort is gone. I want to see Harry."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Not now. He is in the hospital in Merlin knows what kind of condition. When he is better I will tell him everything that you have told me tonight. From there, I will leave the decision to contact you up to him. Now let go of me."

Lily nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You'll tell him?"

Ginny felt her heart clutch in her chest. She wanted to hate the three of them. They had deserted Harry, hid when he needed them. But she knew that they loved him. She could tell that they really did care for him and that they desperately had been waiting nineteen years to see him again. "Yes. Not right away, but once he is recovered. Bye."

She smiled at Dobby as she pulled out the portkey that Dumbledore had given her, changing the destination on it. Then in a flash she was gone, leaving the Potters and Sirius to stare at her empty spot with tears of joy in their eyes.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**The** portkey led her directly into the entrance lobby of St. Mungo's where Bill Weasley was waiting for her. She hurried over to him, throwing her arms around her favourite brother's neck.

"Hey Gin! Don't worry, everything is good." Bill replied as he hugged her tight. "But what surprises me is that you weren't fighting by Potter's side. How in hell did he get you to stay home?"

Ginny smiled up at Bill. "Long story. Where is Harry? Is he okay?"

Bill nodded. "He's a little … beat up. Don't be alarmed when you go in there, okay, I don't think the healers have quite told him exactly his condition. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to where everyone was standing outside the door. "Mum's in there with him now until you came."

Ginny nodded at her brother before she stepped into the room. Harry was lying in the bed very beaten up. His face was red and purple and extremely swollen. He looked like he was in pain. He was also sleeping. Ginny glanced over at her mother, who was busy fussing over Harry, cleaning his cuts with soap and water. "Mum?"

Molly Weasley stood up and smiled, pulling her daughter into her arms. "Oh Ginny, it's over! It's finally over!"

Ginny could feel her mother's tears and she began to cry too. She wasn't sure how long they stood like that crying, but when they pulled away and looked at each other, both were laughing. "What happened?"

Molly smiled. "I don't know the exact details as I was with Arthur fighting. But when Harry arrived he headed straight for You-Know-Who —"

"Mum! Can't you say his name by now? He is dead. For good. Voldemort, or better yet, call him by his given name, Tom." Ginny replied.

Molly looked taken aback, but she knew that her daughter was right. Harry had been trying to get everyone to stop calling him You-Know-Who or He Who Must Not Be Named for ages now. "Alright, well, T-Tom was waiting for Harry. Harry went straight to him and almost immediately this huge wall of white light surrounded them. No one could get in or out. Then when the light finally lifted, Harry collapsed to the ground. Arthur, Dumbledore, and I ran towards him and asked him what happened? We asked him where You-Tom went, and he said that he was gone. He had been incinerated. However, we did not get an explanation as he passed out."

Ginny nodded. She hurried over to Harry and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead before she took up the task of cleaning him like her mum had been doing. "Is anyone else hurt … or gone?" She asked.

Molly nodded. "Minerva is down the hall suffering from some extreme spell work. She was hit by five stunner spells at once. When she's that age … well, we're all hoping that she will pull through. Ron has a broken leg and a broken arm, but other then that he's going to be all right. Hermione is unconscious. She was hit with some curse that caused purple light. The healers aren't sure what it is yet. But right now, other then the fact that she's unconscious, she seems to be in perfect health. George has a concussion as he was hit in the head. But he's going to be just fine. Percy is in … well he's in critical condition." Molly's voice broke then. "And they don't think that he's going to make it."

Ginny stood up again to pull her mum back into her arms. "It's alright, Mum, Percy did the right thing. He came back to our family. If he dies, well, he'll die a hero."

Molly nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ginny could see that she was trying to bring her control back. "You're right. Well … Neville, he has a broken leg but I think he'll be alright too. Some members of the Order went down. We lost Moody and Mundungus. That's all that I know about."

Ginny nodded. "Alright."

"Ginevra, we couldn't help but notice that you weren't there. Why? I know you, and there is no way you wouldn't have fought tonight. What did Harry do, lock you in a room without your wand?" Molly asked, looking at her daughter quizzically.

Ginny blushed. "No. It's a long story, Mum, and I'll explain as soon as Harry is better. Right now, I just want to take care of my husband."

Molly nodded. She kissed her daughter's cheek before she left the room. Ginny sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and began to gently clean his wounds again. She looked up at the sound of the door opening. This time it was a healer.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. I'm Healer Dilagrout and I just want to check your husband over." He explained.

"Alright. Can you tell me his condition?"

He smiled at her. "He's fine. He is as you can tell a little beaten up. Almost his entire body looks like his face. That purple and red swollen look. We've been applying the proper potion on the hour and it is bringing the swelling down. He will look normal in two or three days. He has three broken ribs also. But other then that, he is just fine. Your husband is a very lucky man."

Ginny felt her heart unclench herself. For some reason, she hadn't truly felt that Harry was safe until the healer told her. "Good. So he'll be fine. Why is he unconscious?"

The healer smiled. "We gave him a deep sleeping potion for the pain. He will be asleep for at least another seven hours or so. Why don't you go on home and get some rest?"

Ginny shook her head no. "No, I'm not leaving him. I'm staying here."

"Mrs. Potter, that is against hospital regulation as you very well know."

"I don't care. I will not leave this room."

The healer sighed. It was hardly the first time that this had happened and after all, she did work here. "Alright, I'll have an extra bed brought in for you."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

She watched as the healer handed her a potion. "Since you're going to be staying here, this needs to be applied onto all of the swelling every hour?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll take care of it.

"Good." He left the room as Ginny began to rub the potion over the swelling, a small sob escaping her before she could stop it. Yes, he was really going to be alright.

**Harry** woke up around noon the next day very groggy. At first, he didn't understand where he was or what had happened. He blinked at the blurs of light and then grinned when he smelt a familiar flowery scent. He turned and gently squeezed the hand that was in his.

Ginny woke up instantly and smiled down at Harry. "You're awake!"

He nodded. "Yeah." His voice came out kind of hoarse.

Ginny grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and gently placed them on his face. Then she gave him a small sip of water. She had been applying the potion every hour and he looked loads better. His face was almost a normal colour now as was his body and the swelling was gone. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you."

Ginny smiled down at him. "That is not an answer, Mr. Potter."

He grinned. "I feel okay. I'm a little sore, here." He replied, touching his ribs and wincing.

Ginny nodded. "You have three broken ribs. They're healing though and you should be able to come home in a day or so."

He nodded and gently tugged her down towards him, placing her lips on his. It was a short and sweet kiss, but more then enough to satisfy him. He was alive. "Mmm, now I feel much better."

Ginny laughed and kissed him softly. "Well, anything I can do to help." Her face grew serious as she lay down next to him, snuggling close. "I was so worried about you."

He kissed her temple. "I'm fine, Gin. It's over. I defeated him."

"How?"

He shrugged gently, ignoring the pain that it caused in his ribs. "I'm not sure exactly. I stepped towards him and the next thing I knew there was this huge white light surrounding me. He was taunting me. He shot the Cruciatus at me a few times. I only dodged it once. My worst problem was that I was trying to block my mind. You know I never quite did master Occulmency and I didn't want him to see about you and the baby. He did. He laughed at me. Said that he found it amusing for me to be a father and that it was too bad that I would never get to see my kid. I don't remember what happened after that. But I had this huge anger fill me and all I could think about was you. Our future together and this baby. Then Voldemort was on the ground screaming in pain. I took out the horcruxes then and I threw them on the ground. That was the first time I'd ever seen him scared. Nagini was there then and before Voldemort could tell her to go, I grabbed her and I destroyed the last horcrux. Voldemort screamed again. The rest is a blur but I think that the more I thought about you the more pain he was in and then I think I used the killing curse on him."

Ginny nodded. She could hear the slight horror in her husband's voice as he remembered what he had done. "Mum said that you told them he incinerated?"

"He did." Harry replied. "I think it had something to do with him losing most of his soul. But when I performed the curse on him, he was lying on the ground, twisted and almost deformed looking. Then suddenly he caught fire and he was burning, but I knew that he was already dead not being reborn like a phoenix or anything. Then he was gone."

Ginny stayed wrapped in her husband's arms, quietly. "You finally did it. Tom can't ruin our lives anymore. It's over."

Harry nodded and gently turned to kiss his wife. "Yeah, it's over."

**For** the next day and a half, Ginny wasn't sure who was trying to take care of whom. Harry was constantly making sure that she was eating and getting enough rest. Telling her that she had to be taking good care of herself because of the baby. Ginny was ready to scream at him, but then again no one else knew about the baby yet. He looked loads better now. He had two small scars from the battle. One on his right shoulder which was a tiny heart and one just below his heart that was shaped like a crescent moon. No one was sure exactly why or how they had got there, but it must have been something to do with the battle. He was no longer red and purple or swollen and his ribs had healed. They were releasing him that evening.

Ginny however, had something else on her mind. She hadn't yet figured out how to tell Harry about his parents and about Sirius. Now that he was fully healed she had to tell him. But how did one relate this to another? Ginny had also not spoken to Dumbledore since she had arrived at the safe house. Her anger for their former headmaster was extreme. She understood why Sirius, James, and Lily had listened to Dumbledore and had went into hiding, after all, if you couldn't trust Dumbledore, then who was left? But she still didn't agree with his decision. She looked down at Harry who was eyeing her quizzically. She knew that he was wondering what was going through her mind. She glanced up when the door opened and all of her anger was suddenly propelled at the man in doorway. She stood up.

"Don't you dare come in here, Albus! I don't think that I can control what my wand does."

Dumbledore looked at Ginny carefully. "Do you really think that you could fight me, Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't care! You're not welcome in this room! I haven't explained to Harry yet … but I will!"

Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "I assume that they told you the tale?"

"They told me everything! I may not like or understand how they could do this to Harry, but what bugs me the most is you! How could you possibly think that what you were doing was the right decision? What on earth was going through your mind?" Ginny demanded.

Dumbledore's eyes looked sad for a moment. "I still feel that what I did was for the best, Ginevra. Forgive an old man's mistake. Harry, I'm glad to see that you're looking better. We need to discuss what happened." He glanced over at Ginny. "Among other things." Then he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny felt like scum. She had seen the sadness in the headmaster's eyes as well as the obvious concern for Harry, but still … how had what he'd done helped.

"Gin, I think that you better start explaining things, now." Harry said quietly as he looked at his wife.

Ginny nodded. It was time. She stood up and opened the door, explaining to her family that she needed to discuss something important with Harry and they didn't wish to be disturbed. She then closed the door and placed the proper privacy charms on it before turning to face her husband. "Harry … I don't even know how to begin."

"From the beginning usually works." She could hear the anger in his voice and she didn't blame him. Dumbledore was like a mentor, a father or grandfather like figure to him and Ginny had just thrown him out of the room.

"Okay. It all started when I went to Dumbledore's safe house …"


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**Harry** stared at his wife in shock as tears poured down her face. What she had just told him was so far-fetched, so unbelievable … there was no way it could be true. He shook his head at her and put his hands over his face. "No."

Ginny nodded. She had just explained everything that Sirius, James, and Lily had told her. It sounded unbelievable even to her own ears and she had actually spoken to them. "Yes, Harry. It's true. They were there, all three of them. Mrs. Potter wanted to … to come see you in the hospital and I told her no. I said that I was going to explain everything first once you were better and from there I would leave the decision to contact them up to you."

Harry shook his head in denial. "No! This isn't! Damn it, Gin, this can't be true! How could they all abandon me like that?" Before he could stop himself, his eyes filled up with tears and he began to sob.

Ginny climbed into the bed with him and cuddled him to her breast, running her fingers through his hair as he sobbed. She knew why he was crying. He was remembering every foul thing that had ever happened to him in his life because his parents had "died". He had spent ten miserable years living with muggles who abused him. He had been forced to return there summer after summer. He had faced the darkest wizard of all time over and over. And all this time, his parents had been alive, living in hiding with the godfather that he thought he had lost five years ago.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I yelled at them that night, but it's not enough. They don't deserve you!" She murmured as she kissed his cheek.

Harry finally managed to get a hold of himself. He was slightly embarrassed for breaking down but he was glad that it was Ginny there, holding him and comforting him. She made him feel better. She always had. "Wait … I saw them. The night that Voldemort came back. Our wands, they connected … my parents … spirits came out of his wand. How is that possible if they didn't actually die?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. But Mr. Potter told me that they did indeed die. But they came back to life. We'll have to ask them to explain. But I suppose since they were technically dead, then yeah, it would show in Tom's wand that he had killed them."

Harry nodded, pulling her onto his lap so that he could hold her closer. "I don't … I mean, how can I believe this?"

"I don't know. I'm still unsure about it but I was there. I spoke to them. They seem to really love you, Harry."

"Bullshit! How can they love me and abandon me for nineteen years! How can Sirius have abandoned me for five years! He knew, didn't he, he knew that they were alive?" Harry demanded, his eyes flashing.

Ginny shook her head. "No, he swears that he didn't know. He never found out that your parents were alive until Dumbledore brought him to that safe house!"

Harry only nodded. "Why would Dumbledore do it?"

"I don't know. Your parents and Sirius didn't fully understand but they tried to explain it to me. It all comes down to the fact that they trusted Dumbledore with their lives. If you can't trust him, then who could they turn too? And he believed that what he was doing was for the best." Ginny explained. "But I am still so angry with him!"

"I want to go home now."

Ginny nodded and she kissed him softly. "Alright, sweetheart, let's go."

They took the charms off the door and spoke quickly to the Weasleys, Remus, and Tonks before flooing back to their home. Neither one of them said much. Ginny made dinner and they ate quietly before turning in for the night. Harry held her close as she slept soundly, but he was wide awake. He placed his hand over her stomach and he thought about the life that was in there. He closed his eyes … no, he could never abandon his child the way that his parents had abandoned him. No matter what happened.

**Ginny** woke up the next morning to a cold bed. She moaned when she tried to cuddle into the warmth of Harry and found that he wasn't there. She climbed out of bed and slipped her robe on before going downstairs. She found him in the study, looking over documents.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning, Beautiful. Did you sleep alright?"

She nodded and went to go sit on his lap. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I didn't sleep much last night. I've been thinking. If Sirius and my parents are really alive, then what happens to everything that I supposedly inherited upon their death? I mean, we've got that villa in France, Grimmauld Place I gave to Remus and Tonks, but all of the money?"

Ginny kissed him softly. "It doesn't matter, love. Between the two of us, we make pretty good money. We pay the mortgage on the house every month and all of the bills on our paycheques alone. We haven't even touched all that money you inherited."

Harry nodded. "I know. But I kind of like having it. It makes me think that we always have something to fall back on."

Ginny smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." She kissed him softly. "Besides, I hardly think the Potter and Black fortunes are going to be the sole concern of Sirius and your parents." When he didn't answer she sighed. "Have you decided what to do about them yet?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Gin. I mean, yes, I want to see them, I want to … I want them to be apart of our lives but at the same time I can't help but think that I'm just setting myself up for more heartache. I mean, they abandoned me so why should I give them the time of day?"

"They didn't though, I mean, yes they've been alive when you'd believed them to be dead, but they were following Dumbledore's orders. I think that you need to sit down and have a long discussion with Dumbledore first. Figure out why he did what he did. Then I think you should contact them." Ginny explained.

Harry nodded, placing his hands on her stomach. "You're right."

She smiled and kissed him. "I always am. Now, what would you like for breakfast, Mr. Potter?"

**Harry** knocked on Dumbledore's office door later on that afternoon. He had owled him and made an appointment, but now that he was here, he could feel his anger bubbling towards the surface. When he heard him call out come in, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

The office looked exactly the same as Harry remembered it from when he went to school. Dumbledore sat behind the desk just watching Harry carefully. "Good afternoon, Harry. I take it you are all healed up now?"

Harry nodded and forced himself to calmly take a seat across from his old headmaster. "Yes Albus. I think you know the reason that I'm here?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe your wife informed you of who else was at the safe house."

Harry could feel the anger inside of him again and before he could stop himself, he was yelling. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT BY KEEPING MY PARENTS AND SIRIUS AWAY FROM ME THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR MY WELL-BEING IN THE END? WHERE IS YOUR BRAIN? I'VE NEEDED THEM IN MY LIFE! NOW I SUDDENLY DISCOVER THAT THEY ARE ALIVE AND WELL AND HAVE BEEN EVER SINCE I WAS A BABY! WHERE IS THE LOGIC IN THIS, ALBUS? TELL ME, BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL HAVEN'T FUCKING FIGURED IT OUT!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry calmly. "I know. And I know that when I told you about the prophecy I told you that I wasn't going to keep any more secrets from you. Harry … I believed that what I was doing was for the best and I still think that I made the right decision. By having you believe that your loved ones were gone and had been killed by Voldemort and his followers, what did that do to you?"

"It made me want to go after him."

"Exactly! You see, that prophecy Harry, it said that no you didn't have to go after him, but I knew that you were the only one capable of destroying him. By making you hate him it also fuelled the idea that you would one day kill him."

"SO WHAT YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT I HAD LOST MY PARENTS AND SIRIUS SO THAT I WOULD GO AHEAD AND FULFILL THE PROPHECY? WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP MIND THINKS OF THAT? THIS IS MY FUCKING LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"HARRY!" Dumbledore said. "Watch your language when you're talking to me. I do not like your tone. Listen, I thought that what I was doing was for the best. I still do. I had no idea about the experiments that James and Lily were working on. I had already brought you to the Dursleys when I found out that James and Lily were actually still alive. It may not have been the best decision, but it was mine and I still think that it was for the best."

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a long time, not saying anything. Then he stood up and walked to the door, he turned only slightly to look at Dumbledore. "I think that you were wrong. And I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this one, Albus. This was just going too far." Then he walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Dumbledore looked down at his shaking hands, as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**Harry **lay in bed that night with Ginny wrapped in his arms. He still wasn't sure about what he wanted to do. Ginny seemed to understand his dilemma because she kissed the center of his chest and smiled up at him.

"Do you want to talk to them, Harry?"

"Yeah, I do."

Ginny nodded. "Why don't you write them a letter? Have Hedwig deliver it. You can invite them over to dinner tomorrow night. Then you can talk."

Harry glanced down at her and smiled. "That's a good idea."

She smiled up at him. "My ideas are always good." She grinned when he leaned down to kiss her softly. Her hands fisted in his hair as he rolled her over, sliding his hands gently down her body. She moaned and he grinned down at her.

"I'll write it later … much later." Then he crushed his mouth back down to hers.

**As **Ginny slept later on that evening, Harry slipped out of bed and down to his study to compose the letter. He sat there for almost two hours, trying to figure out how to write it and what to write. After all, how did you write to people you thought were dead? Finally, he came up with this: _Dear Mum, Dad, and Sirius;_

_I don't even know how to begin this. I am in total shock and Ginny tells me that I am in denial a bit too. After all, how can something like this be possible? All three of you are supposed to be dead? I've lived my entire life believing you were dead._

_I went to talk to Dumbledore today, to demand that he explain where his logic lay in this entire situation. His explanation didn't help me out. He basically just wanted me to hate Voldemort enough, to feel like I had no choice but to destroy him other than because there was a prophecy. I don't know how I feel about that. Angry of course, but I suppose that is to be expected. I left his office telling him that I don't think that I could ever forgive him for what he's done. This is just too much … I mean, he convinced all three of you to pretend that you were actually dead, forcing me to grow up without you. Ginny tells me that he was thinking of me only in terms of a weapon. That's not exactly comforting. I've looked up to Dumbledore since I found out about the prophecy after I thought Sirius had died. He's been both a mentor and father-like figure to me. Now I don't know what to think._

_Something about this situation has been bothering me as well. In my fourth year, when I was in the Triwizard Tournament I was fighting Voldemort in the graveyard and our wands did something funny. Priori Incantatem was what Dumbledore called it. My wand and Voldemort's wand both had the same core so they could not work against each other. But when that happened, a misty shadow of both Mum and Dad came out of Voldemort's wand. These shadows told me not to break the connection. Ginny and I were discussing it this morning and she says that Dad had explained that they did indeed die but came back to life. Ginny said that maybe since Voldemort technically did kill you, they would still come out of the wand. I'm not sure how to react to that._

_I'm also a little confused about you. I mean, since you've been living this entire time, how much do you know about me? About my life? Has Dumbledore kept you posted on me or something? Ginny tells me that you didn't know we were married so I'm not sure. We've been married for two years, the happiest two years of my entire life. It is only with her that I feel truly happy. Something that those who know me understand has never happened before. I had a miserable child hood with the Dursleys and well … I spent my school years fighting Voldemort and losing Sirius … or I thought I did. So yeah, this is the best time of my life._

_Ginny is an assistant healer at St. Mungo's and she loves her job. She only works in the mornings which is kind of nice because she's home in the afternoon. She says that it is a good schedule and will be even better once we have children. I'm currently an Auror, one of the heads in the office actually. It's an alright job and I make pretty good money, but I'm not sure if I still want to work there. Now that Voldemort is gone, I feel like I don't have to fight the Dark Arts anymore. I think maybe I'd like to teach some day at Hogwarts. I'm too young now, but Dumbledore and McGonagall have both mentioned the possibility of me becoming a DADA teacher. Ginny and I have also discussed me becoming a professional Quidditch player. I have been taking this into context a lot lately. I told Ginny just two weeks ago that England's National Team wants me to play seeker. But I think I'm leaning more towards Pride of Portree. Their schedule meshes perfectly with Ginny's and the salary is outstanding. I haven't of course, agreed to sign yet. I have until the end of next month. Ed MacDonald, the head coach however, has told me that he wants me for sure and he will wait for my decision. He says he knew Dad._

_Lots of other things have been happening. I'll keep Sirius up with all the gossip here. Remus got married three years ago! To guess who? Tonks. They are so perfect for each other. Remus gets embarrassed all the time and he is always wondering why she wants him. She is after all, only twenty-eight, while he is thirty-nine and I remember on his wedding day he asked me why she wanted to marry such an old man. I told him to shut up and enjoy it. She's hopelessly in love with him. Also, the best news of all! A man in Bulgaria found a cure of Lycanthropy. Remus takes a potion every morning and he is werewolf free. He looks loads better and so much healthier. But I guess since he is no longer transforming, it would do that to him. He and Tonks have two boys, Daniel is three and Aiden is one. They are really happy._

_Ron finally married Hermione! I thought that it would take them forever to come to their senses. Fred and George pushed them together at Bill and Fleur's wedding, the summer before our seventh year. It was a smart move actually. They basically were flirting outrageously with Hermione and asking Ron if she was single. Ron eventually went nuts and the next thing we knew they were snogging in a corner. They've been together ever since. Mind you, they still bicker like crazy but Ginny says she thinks it fuels their marriage. Ron is an Auror as well, but I think he is leaning towards playing Quidditch too now that Voldemort is gone. Hermione is an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. They've been married for one year._

_Bill married Fleur Delacour, much to Mum's dismay. Molly still isn't too crazy about her. But they've been married for four years now and they have two boys. Jean-Paul and Philippe. Mum is just overjoyed. She's been hinting heavily at Gin and I as well as Ron and Hermione that she wants some more grandchildren. She fusses over me more then ever, but she did sort of adopt me when I was eleven so I don't mind. She was really supportive as well, when you "died" Sirius, she knew that I had looked at you as a father/brother figure; someone who had knew my parents and was now there for me. If it wasn't for Arthur and Molly, who knows what, would have happened to me? Both of them have had me calling them Mum and Dad since sixth year, and now that I'm married to Ginny they are Mum and Dad. I'm not saying this to hurt you guys, I'm just saying that there has been people here to love and care for me. I hope that eases your mind a bit._

_Charlie is still single, much to Mum's dismay. She's been bugging him like crazy to settle down. But he's still working in Romania with his wild dragons. Percy is still in the hospital in critical condition from the battle. He finally smartened up and came to apologize to me and the Weasleys. He married Penelope Clearwater, that Ravenclaw that he's been dating since I think his fifth year. She's eight months pregnant with their first child and she's in tears over his condition. They don't know if he's going to make it or not._

_Fred is engaged! I know, it's totally crazy. He's engaged to Angelina Johnson. Those two have been together for quite a while. They haven't planned a wedding date yet, but they're pretty happy. George is dating Katie Bell, another Gryffindor chaser. They're really good together and she makes George happy. Ginny says that she hopes he marries her._

_Well, I think I caught you up on everything. Other than Fred and George's joke shop of course. They called it _Weasleys Wizard Wheezes_. The place is a huge success. Well, now that I think I have rambled enough I know that if Ginny weren't sleeping she'd be telling me to get on with it._

_I want to see you … all of you. _

_Gin suggested that I invite you to dinner. So, would you please come to dinner this evening say around six at our home? We are anxious to see you. Please send a response back with Hedwig; she'll wait for your response._ _Harry_

He sealed the letter quickly and sent Hedwig off with it. Then he climbed back into bed with his wife, feeling like a large weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

**The** next morning, while they were eating breakfast, Hedwig flew in with the response. Harry took the letter from her and glanced up at Ginny.

"Is it from your parents and Sirius?"

He nodded. He opened the letter and began to read out loud: 

**Dear Harry and Ginny;**

**As you can probably decipher from the writing, this is Sirius. We would all love to come over to dinner tonight. We don't however, know where you live. So an address would be very helpful. **

**I am writing this letter because your mum is sobbing uncontrollably on James' shoulder as he rolls his eyes at me. The man is positively hopeless when it comes to comforting a sobbing woman. Lily is okay, don't worry, she is just incredibly happy that you want to see us. She took what Ginny said to heart about us not deserving someone like you in our lives. I know Ginny will apologize when she sees us because she was angry when she said it, but I think she's right. We don't deserve someone like you in our lives, not after what we've done.**

**Speaking of Ginny, congrats man! I knew you were in love with her, did I not tell you so? I was so happy when I got that letter from you guys saying you were together and that I was right … but married? Man, I was more right then I imagined. But as long as you're happy. Like I said before, Potter men have this thing for red heads.**

**I'm glad to see that Remus is so happy and that he found a cure! Well, something to help him anyway! That's wonderful! I can't wait to see him again and I know James and Lily are anxious as well. I'm also pleased that all of the Weasleys are well.**

**Well, please write back with an address. We'll see you tonight at six.**

**Love,**

**Sirius, Mum, and Dad**

Harry closed the letter and smiled up at Ginny. "I guess I better send them directions."

Ginny laughed and kissed him softly. "Yeah, I think you better."


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

**Harry** slipped his arms around his wife's waist as she looked in the cupboards obviously trying to figure something out to make for dinner that evening. They did have house elves, Dobby and Winky, but Ginny loved to cook. She had convinced Dobby to let her do all of the cooking in the house. This was alright with Dobby who simply insisted that he be allowed to clean up afterwards. Ginny thought this was brilliant as yes she loved to cook, but she hated to clean up her mess. It worked well for them as Dobby took care of the cleaning and the laundry. Harry and Ginny both enjoyed gardening so they took the time to landscape their front and backyards themselves. They also both cooked from time to time, though Ginny soon realized that Harry's culinary skills tended to only excel through the breakfast menu.

Dobby loved working for Harry and Ginny. He was of course, still a free elf, but when Harry had graduated from Hogwarts, Dobby had insisted on coming with him. Harry and Ginny had been a little worried about this originally as both of them had lived their lives without a house elf. But Dobby was a great friend and he wanted to take care of them. They were both happy to have Dobby working for them now and they paid him the wage he asked for (still only one galleon a month, no matter how hard they tried he wouldn't go for any more) and he had as much time off as he wanted, not that he used much of course. Dobby had even asked Winky to marry him just last year.

This had caused some problems for Winky because she did want to marry Dobby but she was still slightly ashamed for being a free elf and she also was still working at Hogwarts. Dobby had talked about it with Harry and Ginny and they had come up with the idea of building a cottage in the far corner of the Potter property so that Dobby and Winky could get married and have their own home, and still work. Dobby tended to do most of the work for Harry and Ginny as their house was really not big enough for two house elves, though Winky did help out from time to time. Dumbledore allowed Winky to travel to Hogwarts to work if she wanted to. Both of them were quite happy with their lives and with their little cottage.

When Harry had mentioned to the elves that his parents and Sirius were actually still alive and were coming over for dinner that evening, they had gone nuts. They began cleaning the house until every surface and square inch was spotless and then they had returned to their little cottage until Harry or Ginny needed them again. They didn't hang around all the time either so that both couples could have their own lives.

Harry pushed the thoughts from his mind and instead nuzzled his wife's neck. She sighed and leaned back into him. He nibbled lightly on her neck and she grinned.

"Trying to seduce me again?" Ginny asked, her voice teasing.

Harry grinned. "Mmm, good idea." He slid his hands up her blouse and gently skimmed his fingers along her ribcage.

She laughed and playfully slapped his hands away. "Harry! Behave yourself!"

He pouted and began to gently nibble along her earlobe. "Do I have too?"

She smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him softly. "Yes, you have too. I'm trying to figure something out for dinner tonight."

Harry kept his hands comfortably sitting on her ribs as he continued to nibble along her jaw line. Then he kissed her lips softly and pulled away with a sigh. "Alright, I'm good now."

Ginny laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll make it up to you later. Now what should I make for dinner?"

"Gin, it's only three o'clock, you've got hours yet!"

"Yeah, but if I don't know what I'm making then I have nothing to get started on. And I still need to find an outfit to wear."

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. Hey, why don't you make spaghetti? You do make the world's best sauce."

Ginny laughed. "Spaghetti? That's what you want me to make? Don't you want something more … well, impressive?"

Harry began to nibble along her neck again, grinning when she arched her head back giving him better access. "Nope, I just want you and later spaghetti."

He quickly began to unbutton her blouse as he rained kisses along her skin. Then as she let out a laugh, he crushed his lips to hers and pulled her down to kitchen floor, ready to seduce her, just like she had said.

**A** little while later, Ginny sat up glancing around for her bra. Harry's hand rested comfortably on her thigh as he grinned at her.

"I feel better now."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her gloriously handsome and comfortably naked husband. "You are a bad influence."

He grinned and sat up, her bra dangling from his fingers. "It's not like we haven't made love on the kitchen floor before. Besides, last time I think you initiated it."

"Hmm," Ginny said, trying to sound slightly stern as she blushed. "That's hardly the point." She grabbed her bra and quickly began to dress. "Now I'm going to begin the sauce. I think I'll make some fresh garlic bread and a nice salad to go with it."

Harry began to get dressed as well, stopping to lean over and give his wife a long soft kiss. "I love you, Ginny."

She smiled at him, her eyes softening. She could never say no to someone with such gorgeous eyes. And besides, she wasn't really mad at him and he knew it. "I love you, too."

As Harry continued to dress, Ginny pulled her hair back and out of her face as she began to take out the ingredients she needed for the sauce. "So where did you go earlier on your errands?" She asked.

Harry pulled his shirt over his head, adjusting his glasses before he took a seat at the table to watch her. "I went to go talk to Remus. I didn't explain what was going on but I told him that I really needed him to come over for dinner tonight and that it was important. Tonks is staying home with the boys. They're not feeling too well anyway." He explained. "And well, I don't want to be … I really want Remus with me when Sirius and my mum and dad show up."

Ginny nodded, walking over to him to give him a hug and kiss him softly. "I understand. I think that it's a good idea for Remus to be here too. I'm glad that you thought to invite him."

"I told him to come half an hour earlier so that I can explain everything before they show up. We don't need him to be getting a huge shock when they walk in the door."

Ginny nodded as she headed back to the counter to chop the onions. "Yeah well, he is still going to be shocked but an explanation will help dim it a bit. You're going to be getting a shock too, Harry, you haven't seen them yet."

He nodded. "I know. Gin, I was also thinking that maybe we could tell them about the baby. I know that we haven't told your parents yet or anyone other then Dumbledore, but —"

"No, I think that's a good idea, Harry. After all, we were planning on telling Mum and Dad and everyone on Sunday when we go to the Burrow for dinner. I think that your parents, Sirius, and Remus would be pleased when we tell them."

"Yeah, I think they will be too." He replied. "I've also been doing some thinking about what I wrote in the letter this morning, a lot … I think that I might take Ed MacDonald's offer to play seeker for Pride of Portree. He wants to sign me on for five years. I want to go talk to him."

Ginny turned and grinned at Harry. "Harry, that's wonderful! I know that you've always wanted to play professional Quidditch!"

He grinned as he watched her add the onions to the pan where she was browning the meat. "I knew you would be okay with it. I mean, well, I have always wanted to play but with Voldemort … an auror seemed like the best job at the time. I'll have to travel a lot with the team from time to time."

Ginny nodded. "I know and I'm going to come with you whenever I can. But it's not like you'll be gone for long periods of time, no more than a week at the most. Besides, international portkeys can be arranged quickly nowadays. It sounds like you've already decided then."

Harry grinned at her. "Yeah, I think I have. I'll send Ed an owl right now telling him of my acceptance and I'll make an appointment with him to go over the contracts."

Ginny smiled, hurrying over to him to kiss him softly. "You're going to be wonderful! You're an amazing seeker, Harry. When are you going to talk to Kingsley about resigning from the Auror office?"

"Well, I have the rest of this week and all of next week off to recover since my encounter with Voldemort, but I think that as soon as I sign with Ed I'll go talk to him." He stood up and kissed her softly. "I'll go owl him right now."

Ginny watched him walk off, grinning. She hadn't seen him this happy and carefree in a while. But now that Voldemort was gone he could finally start living the life he always wanted. He would play professional Quidditch and they would raise their children together. She placed a hand over her stomach with a small smile on her face. They were going to be a real family; a really happy family.

By the time that Remus arrived around twenty after five, Ginny had the sauce simmering, fresh bread baking in the oven, and she had managed to find something to wear. She had been incredibly nervous and hadn't known what to wear but she had finally settled on a short black skirt and a white v-neck tee. She looked comfy and casually dressed up. Harry of course, hadn't been any help. He had simply begun to nibble along her neck when she had asked him if he thought she was too dressed up. Her toes were painted a bright red and she wondered briefly if it was rude to be barefoot. Then she shrugged it off, after all, it was her own house.

Remus grinned at her when she opened the front door. "Ginny, you look lovely."

Ginny smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. You look wonderful yourself." And he did. The potion had done wonderful for Remus. He no longer looked pale and tired and his brown hair was no longer streaked with grey. Instead, he looked young, handsome, and healthy. "Tonks must be taking good care of you." She replied as she closed the door behind him.

Remus laughed. "She is, though the kitchen is still my domain. Tonks can't even boil water. She's much too clumsy!"

Ginny laughed as she led Remus into the kitchen so that she could make them some tea. "How are the boys doing? Harry mentioned that they were sick."

Remus nodded, smiling at her as he watched her wander around the kitchen barefoot. She had grown into a beautiful woman. She was perfect for Harry in every way. He was so thankful that after everything that Harry had been through he had found such happiness in his life. "Yeah, I think they're coming down with a bit of a cold. Tonks has it covered though; it's nothing to worry about. So Harry mentioned that this dinner was really important and that he needed me here?"

Ginny nodded. "It is. We asked you to come earlier than our other guests so that we could explain the circumstances. He's just finishing up a floo call in the study." She handed him his cup of tea and then picked up both hers and Harry's cups. "Let's just go into the living room."

Once they were seated, Remus looked at Ginny in concern. "Ginny, did something happen?"

Ginny nodded. "Oh yes, something huge happened." She hesitated a moment on telling Remus but then she realized that Harry wouldn't mind if she started the explanation before he arrived, after all, she had been the one to actually speak with them. "Dumbledore sent me to a safe house during the battle. I'll explain later why I went to a safe house and was not fighting by Harry's side, which is where I wanted to be. Anyway, I went to this house. I had only been there a few moments when I heard a movement in the hall. I looked up in the doorway and I almost died in shock over who was standing there."

"Why?" Remus asked. "Who was there?"

Harry stepped into the living room then and nodded at them. "Sirius and my mum and dad."


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

**Remus** sat in the living room, his tea untouched as he stared at the two young people telling him this story. It was unbelievable. Incredibly far-fetched as well and if Remus didn't know that Harry would never joke about something like this, he would have thought he was being pranked.

"Well?" Harry asked. "What do you think?"

Remus gulped. "I don't even know how to respond. They're coming here? For dinner?" When Harry and Ginny both nodded, he closed his eyes. "They've been alive this entire time? Why haven't they ever contacted anyone?"

"Apparently Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know that they were alive." Ginny replied.

"You know, when we reopened the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore did mention that he had been working with people over the years since Voldemort's downfall on finding ways to destroy him when he came back. We never thought much of it at the time, as Sirius and I both remembered that there were secret members of the Order in the first war as well. You don't think they were … James and Lily do you?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "They must have been. Remus, look, I wrote a letter to them inviting them over. I explained a bit about everyone and their families but I haven't seen them yet or actually spoken with them either. I needed you here with me, mostly because I don't think Gin would have stopped me from cursing them."

Ginny laughed. "No … well, I might have, after all I already did yell at them. And who knows, if Dobby hadn't shown up and told me that Harry was in St. Mungo's I might have done some damage myself. But I don't think there should be any cursing, you need to talk to them."

The doorbell rang and Harry froze in his spot, his tea halfway to his lips. Remus grabbed Harry's arm and nodded at him. "We're in this together."

Ginny smiled. "You two stay here. I'll go get them." She stood up and went into the hallway, taking a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her wavy curls. She wondered if maybe she should have put her waist length hair up. She shook the stupid thought from her head. She had more important things to worry about at the moment. Ginny pulled open the front door and put her most charming smile on. "You guys found it."

Sirius smiled at her. He looked more handsome then ever. His dark hair casually waved around his face in a look that obviously didn't take any effort. Now that she wasn't in shock at seeing him she realized that he looked really good. That pale and gaunt look that he had about him when coming out of Azkaban was gone and he looked healthy. "Hey beautiful, is there still room in the insomniacs club?"

Ginny laughed. "Maybe." She then turned her attention to James and Lily Potter. James looked so much like Harry. His hair was still black and thick and messy, sticking up in every which direction. Ginny knew that it would be exactly like Harry's where it just would not lay flat no matter what you did to it. His eyes were a deep hazel and were filled with worry. She understood that he was nervous to meet his son. Lily Potter was beautiful. Those same emerald green eyes were slightly misty and Ginny got the idea that she was holding back tears. Her hair was a beautiful auburn red that Ginny had always wished her hair was. Ginny always thought that it had looked like her head was on fire, while Lily's hair looked beautiful and exquisite. She managed a small smile for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please come in."

They stepped inside and James smiled at her. "Thanks for having us and you can just call me James."

Lily nodded. "And me Lily. We don't want to be any trouble."

Ginny smiled, she could feel the guilt of everything she had said to them going through her. She was glad that they were here, but if they ever hurt Harry … "You won't be any trouble at all. I want to apologize for before as well, for saying that you didn't deserve Harry. I was angry and I didn't mean that." When the three of them just nodded she smiled. "I hope that you like spaghetti and meatballs, that's what Harry insisted on for dinner tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Sirius looked over at his friends and shook his head. "I think we're alright, Gin. We'd just like to see Harry."

Ginny nodded. "Alright, well come on." She led them to the doorway of the living room. She was going to go check on the sauce, she had a feeling that Harry and Remus would appreciate being alone with them for a few minutes. "They're in there."

"They?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She turned and headed in the other direction.

**Harry** continued to stare at the doorway with Remus holding his arm. He wondered if Remus realized that both of them were holding their breath. He heard voices in the hall and then Ginny say that she was going into the kitchen. Then they stepped into the room. No one said anything; they all just looked at each other. Harry's heart was beating so quickly he wondered if they could see it pounding through his chest. He took a deep breath and looked up at his parents.

They were standing there; his mum had tears pouring down her cheeks, as did his dad. Sirius was just grinning at him, that familiar mischievous grin that Harry remembered. And for some reason, Harry couldn't help but grin back at Sirius, but he was still a little nervous to face his parents. Finally Harry seemed to find his voice, though it came out a little higher then normal.

"Make yourselves comfortable."

They sat down, but still no one spoke. Harry wondered if it was supposed to be this uncomfortable. But he didn't know what to say. He wanted to yell at them. To demand answers to questions that had been bothering him, but he didn't seem to know how to speak. Then he turned at the sound of Remus clearing his throat.

"Ginny explained everything … but I think that Harry and I would both like to hear it from you."

James nodded. "That's understandable, Moony. You look wonderful by the way. Healthiest I've ever seen you."

Remus nodded. "Thanks."

James managed a small smile. "Well, I guess the story starts with Lily's pregnancy. You both know about the prophecy?"

Harry nodded. "Well, it was about me." His voice had sounded angry and distant but no one commented on it.

"Alright. Well, Lily was five months pregnant when Dumbledore came and told us about it. He said that it could either apply to us or the Longbottoms. But he seemed pretty sure that Voldemort was going to choose us. I didn't tell anyone about it at first. I just didn't know how too. Then when Harry was born, Lily and I were so happy and as she was smiling down at him, it hit me. If Voldemort wanted our son dead, then how long would we have with him? I told her everything. Lily was in shock and she was really angry with me for not telling her. Well, at the time, we were both already members of the Order. We didn't tell anyone about what was really going on. But we began to experiment with potions and we created jinxes and things … we were determined to find a way to survive the killing curse." James explained.

Harry shrugged, anger bubbling just under the surface. "Well, I did."

Remus placed his hand on Harry's arm again. "Harry, let them explain."

Harry merely closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted Ginny in here. As if he had willed it, she stepped into the room. Harry opened his arms to her and she walked over and sat in his lap. She felt him relax as his arms came around her. He closed his eyes again before he spoke. "Okay, go on."

Lily spoke this time. Her soft voice bringing memories back to Harry. "Well, we experimented with everything. We talked to Horace Slughorn who told us about horcruxes, we asked him if someone could survive the killing curse if their soul was split in two. He said yes of course, but they would never truly be whole. We looked deeply into that idea, trying to change it somehow. Neither James nor I were willing to kill someone just to survive. And we weren't too keen on splitting our souls either. Anyway, we tried hundreds of different things, drinking potions and wand movements. But the thing is we didn't know if we had succeeded."

Remus nodded. "Because you had no way of testing it."

"Exactly." Lily replied. "Then, even though we had taken precautions, someone betrayed us and Voldemort found us. When Sirius came to the safe house five years ago we were furious. Dumbledore had informed us that it had been him so long ago who had betrayed us. But he explained that it had actually been Peter. We should have known, after all, we did make Peter our secret keeper but … well rumours were believed."

James' fists clenched at his sides. "The man always was a rat! I'd like to get a hold of him myself!"

Lily grabbed James' hand. "That's over now. Anyway, like we explained to Ginny before, the spells seemed to have worked. But we did die! It was like we came back to life. But by the time we awoke, a shocked Dumbledore told us that he had already delivered Harry to the Dursleys and that it would be best if the world thought we were dead."

Remus shook his head no, glancing at Harry, who had his head resting on Ginny's shoulder. His hands were shaking in Ginny's but he didn't speak. "That's what is bothering me the most. Why the hell would Dumbledore think that it would be best for us all to believe that you were dead? Harry was famous for surviving, the Boy Who Lived he was called. I understand Dumbledore wanting him away from the magical world and away from the fame but why keep you away? Where is the logic in that?"

James shrugged. "We don't truly know. He seemed to think that it was best. We had no one else to turn to, Remus, he was the only one who knew that we were alive and he was insisting that we do this. He swore that it would be in Harry's best interest in the future. He said that Voldemort might be missing but he was far from gone and when he returned, Harry would need to destroy him. He said that by us keeping our distance and to have Harry believe we were dead we would be … helping him in some way. We disagreed. Lily and I fought with him for weeks about it. But he wouldn't let us anywhere near Harry. We knew that what he said must have some truth to it, after all this was Dumbledore. If we couldn't trust him then who were we supposed to turn to?"

Lily nodded. "Dumbledore came to see us this afternoon and told us that he had a meeting with Harry. He apologized for his decision but he said that he still believed that he did what was right. I'm not sure that I agree."

"And you, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I fell through the arch and was knocked out but I wasn't dead. Dumbledore found me later on and brought me to this safe house. I got the shock of my life when James and Lily walked into the room. I thought I had died. I learned everything then. About how they had been secretly working for the Order and how Dumbledore was keeping them hidden. I was just as angry as you guys are, but mostly for Harry. But Dumbledore made me stay hidden as well and well I was working for the Order too."

Ginny could feel Harry's heart pounding against her back. She squeezed his hands gently to try to reassure him but she knew that it was too late. He was angry and he was going to start yelling. "Harry," she said calmly. "Honey, don't —" But that was as far as she got because he slid her on the seat next to him and stood up.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to react to this. There's one side of me that wants to throw myself into your arms and cry like a baby. Then there's the other side that wants to curse you until you can't move." He felt Ginny grab his hand. "Damn it, Gin! I told you not to touch me when I'm angry. I could hurt you!"

Ginny stood up and stayed at his side. "You could never hurt me, Harry. Now calm down."

"I can't calm down! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO DO! I'VE TRUSTED DUMBLEDORE WITH MY ENTIRE LIFE! HE'S BEEN A MENTOR AND A FATHER TO ME! LIKE A GRANDFATHER! I'VE LOOKED AT HIM LIKE A RELATIVE! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE TO EXPLAIN THINGS AND TO HELP ME WHEN I NEEDED HELP BUT HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? HE EXPLAINED IT, OH YEAH, BUT HIS EXPLANATION IS ABOUT AS GOOD AS YOURS! IT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" He yelled.

Ginny reached for his hand again. "Harry –".

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, okay, so you've been working for the Order and Dumbledore didn't want you to see me because he thought it was for the best … that's crap! What about me? I lived in shit for the first ten years of my life! I don't remember anything about my life before the Dursleys other than the night that you supposedly died, which the Dementors dredged up for me in my third year! My life was hell! I could have actually had a somewhat decent and normal childhood with people who loved me but I guess that's just asking too damn much! You know, if it hadn't been for the Weasleys and Hagrid only God knows how I would have turned out! Then, I think my life is getting better, I mean, I meet two of my dad's best friends when I'm thirteen! Then I learn that Sirius is not actually trying to murder me but to murder my best mate's rat and that he is actually my godfather! He suggests that maybe I can move in with him and I begin to think, hey, my life's getting better; I can leave the Dursleys – NOT! Naturally something happens and Sirius' name isn't cleared, not that it mattered anyway as Dumbledore basically told me that I HAD to live with the Dursleys until I turned seventeen! How much abuse can one person take in life? I was locked in cupboards, beaten with bats and fists, refused food, worked until I couldn't move – yeah, that WAS my childhood! Did Dumbledore tell you that? Or did you just laugh about it, thinking that it was a good thing that you got rid of that stupid kid you didn't want anyway!" He stopped then and stormed out of the room.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus all stared after him in shock. Ginny spoke up. "He's hurting; you have to give him time."

"Abused by whom?" James asked, his fists clenching again at his sides.

Ginny glanced over at him. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Though from the few things that I've actually gotten out of Harry, it was mostly Vernon. From what I understand, once he had been accepted to Hogwarts, the beatings stopped because they were afraid of him doing magic. But they did more to him then physical abuse. Harry didn't even know what love was. The day I told him that I loved him; he wasn't sure how to respond. He told me that he thought he loved me but he couldn't be sure because he had never been loved or loved anyone before so he didn't know what it felt like. At that moment in time, I wanted to strangle the Dursleys with my bare hands for making him question his own feelings. Now excuse me." She hurried out of the room and she found Harry standing on the back porch. She slipped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. "Its okay, Harry."

He tensed only slightly. "I was determined not to give an outburst but obviously I'm incapable." He turned to look down at her, placing a hand on her stomach. "What kind of dad am I going to make when my own father didn't even want me?"

Ginny framed his face with her hands and kissed him softly. Both of them were unaware that James had stepped out onto the porch to listen to their conversation. "Don't talk like that. You're going to make a wonderful father. And your father did want you, Harry. What happened nineteen years ago is the same thing that you ended when you destroyed Tom. A war has been going on and there were problems and tensions. Why would you say that James Potter didn't want you?"

Harry shrugged, pulling her closer and burying his face in her hair. "Well, they left me with the Dursleys, didn't they?"

"Harry, it wasn't their choice. Dumbledore believed that he was making the right decision. Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard, Harry; I don't think that he would have done something like that unless he was truly serious that what he was doing was for the best. He obviously believed so. But the thing with Dumbledore is that he is a brilliant wizard and no one has been around to tell him that he is wrong for a long time. But now you've been rewarded with a wonderful gift! You're parents are alive and they want to be a part of your life again. They love you."

He closed his eyes, holding her close for a moment. "But they didn't love me enough."

"That's bullshit." James replied from behind them, his eyes flashing.

Harry opened his eyes and looked into the hazel ones of his father. Their faces were so alike it was almost eerie. Harry stood an inch or so taller but they were almost identical, except for the eyes. Harry also noticed that his father didn't have his mouth, he wondered if he had his mum's lips. Ginny stepped out of Harry's arms, reaching up to kiss him softly before she went into the kitchen.

Harry turned to his father. "Bullshit, eh?"

James nodded. "Yeah, bullshit! Lily and I loved you so much that we barely let you breath. You were spoiled rotten and we loved everything about you. When you said your first word we were ecstatic and we ran around the house screaming in joy as you laughed at us with this knowing look in your eye. Lily thought you were thinking that we were crazy loons. When you first crawled into my arms, Lily cried tears of joy. And as you toddled around, just learning how to walk we were so proud of you. We loved you to death, Harry; you are our only child and our only son. I've never loved anyone the way that I loved that little boy that used to curl up on my shoulder at night with his thumb in his mouth or the way that I loved that little boy who used to scream Da at the top of his longs until I looked over at him and he'd stick his tongue out at me. I've never loved anyone the way that I loved that grown man that I saw in the living room yelling at us and basically telling us to go to hell for the pain that we've caused him. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you, Harry."

Harry stared at his father, lost for words. When he felt something wet hit his cheek he was alarmed to realize that they were tears. Then he was grinning foolishly. "I love you, Da."

Tears rolled down James' cheeks as he pulled his son into his arms for a long hug. At long last, he had his son back.

**Ginny** watched from the kitchen window as she began to boil the noodles and make the salad. She turned at the sound in the doorway, wiping tears from her eyes as she did. Lily stood there.

"Can I help with anything?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I think that I got it covered. But I think you might be able to help them." She pointed out the window to where James and Harry were hugging and crying.

Lily placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, look at them!"

Ginny smiled. "Lily, I think Harry needs his mum too."

Lily smiled warmly at Ginny before she headed out onto the back porch. Harry broke away from James when he saw his mother come out. She smiled at him. "Hello Harry."

He nodded at her. "I'm uh … I'm sorry for my outburst."

Lily nodded. "It's alright. You were more then entitled to it. It's nice to know that you inherited my temper."

James laughed. "You can say that again! As soon as he started yelling I just thought oh no, he's got a fuse like Lily."

Harry grinned. It was nice to hear his parents having a conversation around him and with him. He wiped a tear from his eye before he spoke. "Mum, I love you."

Tears poured down Lily's cheeks before she could stop them. "Oh, I love you too, sweetie, I love you, too." Then she was covering his face in kisses as she hugged him, sobbing uncontrollably in his arms as James just grinned. His family was finally back together. __

_**Meanwhile in the living room …**_

"**So** uh, Harry mentioned that you found a cure and that you're married?" Sirius replied, glancing over at Remus now that they were alone.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I married Tonks. She's crazy but she keeps me going. I've got two sons too, Daniel and Aiden. They're coming down with some colds though, which is why Tonks and the boys didn't come tonight. I wasn't going to come either, but Harry begged me to come, said he needed me. Now I understand why. The cure is a potion from a warlock in Bulgaria. I take it everyday."

Sirius nodded. "You look good, Moony, you look happy."

"I am."

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Remus shrugged. "I was thinking about it."

Sirius laughed and pulled Remus into his arms. "I missed you, Moony."

Remus grinned. "I missed you too, Padfoot. Now no more disappearing, no more going to prison, and no more pretend dying!"

Sirius laughed. "Okay, I'll behave."

**Ginny** smiled warmly to herself as she began to set the table. Everyone was happy again, the way it should be.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

"**And** then, to make matters worse, Moony here comes in, drunker then hell and trips over the coffee table in the living room, landing right on top of the sofa." James replied, laughing. "Lily was so mad! Told us we were all irresponsible bubble heads who couldn't even hold our liquor! And that if we were going to drink the least we could do was have the courtesy to make our own sobering potion."

Harry grinned. They were sitting in the kitchen eating Ginny's amazing spaghetti, fresh garlic bread, and salad talking. It was all so normal. His dad was telling stories about he, Remus and Sirius. "Does Tonks know that when you drink too much you trip over tables?"

Remus laughed. "She'd probably think it was great. After all, then she could laugh at me for once. She is very klutzy."

Lily smiled. "Good thing you're here, Ginny, I've had to put up with these dunderheads most of my life and I am not even remotely surprised to see that Harry takes after them."

Ginny laughed. "He takes after them alright. I remember on his seventeenth birthday, my twin brothers, Fred and George decided that now he was a man and needed to be taken to a bar."

Harry groaned. "Gin, do you have to remind me of that night? I still have nightmares."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course I do. Anyway, he came home stumbling. Fred and George had taken him bar hopping in muggle London giving him shots of everything. He could barely stand. I remember coming out of the Burrow and just glaring at him. He fell down to his knees in front of me, wrapped his arms around me and told me that he loved me, that I was amazing, and that as soon as he could stand he wanted to kill Fred and George. Well, Ron was just as drunk as Harry was, neither one of them knew what was happening. So the twins went home and Hermione and I dragged them upstairs to bed. But we put them in the double bed in my room together and draped their arms around each other, stripping them down to their underwear. Let's just say when they woke up, they were highly confused."

Harry blushed. "That was a terrible trick. Neither Ron nor I knew what the hell had happened."

Ginny shrugged. "I learnt from the masters of mayhem."

He grinned. "Yeah, I suppose you did."

James roared with laughter. "You, Ginevra, are a genius!"

Ginny grinned. "Thank you. Hermione and I took pictures, I'll show you later."

James laughed. "I like my daughter-in-law, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Glad you approve."

"So how's family life suiting you, Remus?" Lily asked, steering the conversation away from her embarrassed son. "I can't wait to meet this Tonks; by the way, what kind of name is Tonks?"

Remus laughed. "That's not her real name. Well it is, but it's not."

Harry grinned. "Her name is Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, but she hates it. She says that everyone has to call her Tonks. I remember teasing her on her wedding day, saying that since she was marrying Remus her name would now be Nymphadora Lupin. She gave me an odd look and then said nope, Tonks Lupin, I'll make it legal."

"She's wonderful, Lily, I think you'll like her. And she gave me two such beautiful boys. I couldn't be happier."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand under the table, when he looked over she placed her hand over her stomach and he nodded. "Speaking of, Ginny and I have an announcement to make." Once everyone turned to look at them, Ginny grinned.

"We're having a baby."

Sirius grinned and rushed around the table to scoop Ginny up in his arms. "Another Potter, Merlin help us!" He kissed both of her cheeks as she laughed.

James took her from Sirius and gently placed his hand on her belly. "I'm going to be a grandda, that's … wow."

Lily smiled and pulled Ginny close for a hug. "You'll be a wonderful mother. How are you feeling, dear, any sickness?"

Ginny smiled. This felt wonderfully normal. It was like she had known them all her entire life. She hugged her mother-in-law close and kissed her cheek. "No, I'm good. I was sick for a week or so in the morning but now I seem to be pretty good."

"Lucky, I was sicker then a dog when I had Harry."

Talk quickly turned to the baby and names and due dates. They ate desert with tea in the living room and then Remus excused himself. He said he had to go home and help Tonks. James, Lily, and Sirius stayed and finally it was after midnight.

"Well, I guess we should get going." James replied, standing up. "We're looking for a small flat close by. That safe house that Dumbledore had us living in was in France, you know?"

Harry stood up also. "We have extra bedrooms. You can stay here if you want until you find your own place."

Ginny nodded. "We would love it if you did."

A small tear slid down Lily's cheek before she could stop it. "Oh, you two are too wonderful. I never even … and now I'm going to be a grandma, and … oh we'd love too!"

Sirius grinned. "I wouldn't mind a bed for the night either. The only house I have is Grimmauld Place and I bet Kreacher has kept it real nice."

Harry laughed. "Er, actually when you died I sort of inherited it and I gave it to the Order and then to Remus and Tonks who fixed it up and it's beautiful now. Homey and real warm. Also, uh about Kreacher … Dobby sort of killed him."

Sirius laughed. "You're joking!"

Ginny shook her head. "Kreacher was apparently going to see the Malfoys as often as possible and one time in front of Dobby he said something about Harry and Dobby went crazy. He punched him in the nose. Kreacher passed out and never woke up. I think the impact was too much for him, he was pretty old."

"Well, that takes care of that. I'd love to stay." Sirius replied, laughing silently about Dobby killed Kreacher.

James nodded. "Me too, thank you."

Ginny smiled. "I'll go get some beds ready for you." She headed up stairs to find some sheets and blankets and pillows as Harry turned to his parents and his godfather.

"Thank you for coming. I know that … well, I'm so glad you're here. I think that our baby will like having two sets of grandparents as well."

James grinned. "I'm going to be a grandda!"

Harry laughed. "Yes you are."

**James** and Lily were still living there by Sunday. Sirius had found a small flat in London and moved in the next day. Ginny moved around the kitchen making breakfast when they entered. She turned and smiled at them.

"Good morning, what can I make you for breakfast?"

James smiled. "You are a terrific cook, do you know that?"

Ginny smiled. "Well I learnt from the best." The front door opened and she heard it close. "Why can't people ever knock?" She called out.

Bill Weasley stepped into the room. "Why should I knock on my favourite redhead's door?"

Ginny grinned and ran into his arms, kissing his cheek. "Because it's the polite thing to do. What are you doing here? Harry and I will be at the Burrow in a few hours, you know?"

Bill grinned. "I know. I needed to talk to you about something … privately."

Ginny nodded. "Alone or just not in front of mum and dad?"

Bill grinned. "Not in front of mum and dad."

Ginny laughed and kissed him again. "Okay, take a seat. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Bill shook his head no as he took a seat. "No, I just came straight here once the boys woke up." He glanced over at the two people sitting at the table. "Who are you?"

Ginny turned. "Bill, this is Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter. We just found out that they've been alive and Dumbledore has been keeping them hidden."

"Why?"

Ginny sighed. "A long story. Harry and I plan to explain everything later on so that we can tell everyone at once."

He nodded. "Oh. Well, I'm Bill Weasley, Gin's brother."

James smiled. "James Potter, nice to meet you."

Lily nodded. "I'm Lily and the same goes."

Bill nodded. "Alright, well, anyway, I was talking to Fleur about how I think you've been acting funny lately, Gin. I mean, you were sick those two weeks before the battle at the Burrow and then the battle … you weren't there. Now unless Harry chained you in the basement and took your wand you would have been by his side. So anyway, Fleur has this far-fetched idea that you're pregnant."

Ginny sighed. "William Weasley! You are a terrible person! If I was pregnant don't you think that I would plan to make an announcement such as that to the entire family?"

Bill grinned. "You are pregnant!"

Ginny pouted. "Don't tell anyone, I want to say it later on!"

He grinned and ran to pull her in his arms. "Aww, my baby sister is having a baby."

"I'm your only sister, dimwit. Now sit down."

Bill grinned, winking at James and Lily. "You know, if I would have known that the klutzy firefly that used to fall and knock things over and stutter every time Harry came into a room would be having his baby ten years later … but then again, you did get your Prince Charming to rescue you from a giant basilisk and an evil wizard … such romance." He laughed when Ginny threw a spoon at his head. "Hey, watch it! I'm just reminiscing!"

Harry stepped into the kitchen then, his hair still wet from his shower. "Good morning. Hey Bill."

"Harry, control your wife, she's throwing spoons at me."

Harry laughed. "Oh no, I know better then to get involved in a Weasley temper."

Ginny smiled at him. "Smart move, Potter."

He grinned and walked over to kiss her softly. "I thought so." He helped himself to a glass of juice before he began to butter the toast that was done and put it on the table as Ginny finished cooking the bacon. "So Bill, what did you do?"

James grinned. "He mentioned something about Ginny's Prince Charming rescuing her from an evil wizard and a basilisk. I am curious about that."

Ginny groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Bill, you're a dead man!"

Harry kissed her softly. "I'll tell the story. You see, when I was twelve and Ginny was eleven, Voldemort had this diary …" When he finished explaining the story, his parents were looking at him in awe.

"Harry, you killed a basilisk with a sword when you were twelve?" Lily asked, shock in her voice.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well I thought that I was going to die, but I managed and I saved Ginny."

Bill grinned. "I'm taking it that your parents don't know much about your adventures?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Bill laughed. "Well James, Lily, allow me to fill you in."

By the time that Bill left, James and Lily were looking at their son in awe. He had done amazing things. Sirius had told them about his rescue of him and about the Triwizard Tournament but he had obviously missed out a lot. Harry had blushed furiously as Bill and Ginny had both praised him. The blushing made James grin, Harry was very modest.

Soon it was after lunch and time to go to the Burrow. Ginny asked James and Lily to come with them. They flooed there and when they arrived Molly Weasley came running in.

"Oh Harry, Ginny, it's so good to see you!" She hugged them both and covered them in kisses before she pulled Harry closer. "How are you, dear? Has Ginny been taking good care of you? I made all your favourites for dinner tonight."

Harry grinned and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mum. I'm doing great. But there are some people that I want you to meet." He turned towards his parents who were standing in the living room. "Mum, this is my mum and dad, James and Lily Potter. Mum, Da, this is Molly Weasley."

Molly gasped. "How is this … how … ARTHUR!"

Arthur came running into the living room, wiping his glasses on his sleeve. "Molly, dear, what is it? Oh, hello, Harry, Ginny."

"ARTHUR LOOK!"

Arthur turned to where James and Lily were standing, with grins on their faces. "My word … are you James and Lily Potter?"

James nodded. "The one and only."

Arthur sat down in the chair. "I think you better start explaining."

**By** dinner time that evening, everyone was shocked and surprised at the story that James and Lily had told. Once Molly had gotten over the shock she had welcomed them graciously into her home. Ron was sitting next to James at dinner and he grinned at him.

"Let me tell you, James, the stories Remus and Sirius told us about you … you got into a bit of trouble eh?"

Fred grinned. "We owe you quite a bit, mate." He replied, leaning closer so that only James could hear him. "We nicked that map you invented out of Filch's office in our first year. Brilliant!"

George nodded. "We were talking to Remus about it and thinking about using the idea for another product."

James laughed. "Ginny and Harry were telling me about your shop. I'd like to see it."

Fred grinned. "First time you come, mate, anything you want on the house."

As dinner went on, Ginny finally decided to share her news. She tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, Harry and I have something to say. As I know most of you were probably wondering why I wasn't fighting in the battle alongside Harry it was because Harry convinced me not to, he said that I wasn't only risking my own life, you see … we're having a baby."

"Ahh!" Molly said in excitement, jumping up to pull her daughter into her arms.

Arthur grinned. "Congratulations."

Harry grinned as everyone joked, congratulated, and teased him about becoming a dad. He had his family. Even his own parents were there to comfort him. His dream was finally coming true.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

**Later** on that evening, Harry lay in bed with Ginny snuggled up next to him. Her head rested on his chest and her hand rested over his heart. She slept like that almost all night and he found it incredibly endearing, as she truly did hold his heart. He never told her that she slept like that all night as he knew that she didn't realize it, just like he didn't tell her that when she had a nightmare, her hand would fist over his heart and she would call out his name. He would just hold her closely and try to calm her. He loved her more than anything else in the world. Neither one of them were sleeping now, however, they were just lying in comfortable silence. Finally, Ginny spoke up.

"That was nice tonight, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was. It felt like everything was perfect, exactly the way it was supposed to be. Gin, do you think it's abnormal for me to feel so close to my parents this quickly? I mean, I've barely known them a week technically, but I feel like they've … well like they've always …"

"Been there?" Ginny supplied quietly.

"Yeah."

She smiled up at him. "That's because they have been. They've always been there, Harry, in your heart, and now you have them back in your life as well. I think that it is all really wonderful."

He grinned, gently running his fingers through the silky hair that he loved. "Yeah, it is wonderful. And now we're going to have a baby and everyone knows and my parents are going to be around to be grandparents and … I feel like something is missing."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"I don't want to hear his name." Harry snapped.

Ginny was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I think that you need to talk to him again, Harry, whether you want to or not. Dumbledore is an old man and an incredibly brilliant wizard but everyone makes mistakes."

"This one was too big to be fixed."

"That may be, but I know you. You're never going to be truly satisfied until you understand exactly why and how Dumbledore did what he did. It's going to plague you until the day you die, Harry because that's the way you are and you know I'm right. Listen to me; you looked up to Dumbledore since you were eleven years old. He has always been there for you to explain why things are happening. It was Dumbledore who guided you through what you needed to know to fight Voldemort; it was Dumbledore who answered your questions and your worries about your scar; it was Dumbledore who made sure that you tried to learn Occulmency again when he realized that Snape was not helping you learn it; it was Dumbledore who convinced you to not let Voldemort ruin your life and to listen to me, to take that step that you wanted, to marry me; it was Dumbledore who in the end, brought me some place safe so that you could fulfill the prophecy; and it was Dumbledore who brought Sirius and your parents back to you."

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. "I know … he was my mentor. There's no other word for it. I looked up to him Gin, he was … he was that parental figure to give me guidance, to gently sway my rash decisions, and to help me when I needed it. He was like … a father to me."

"I know." Ginny said quietly. "Harry, that's why you need to go talk to him. You left on a bad note with him. You were angry and told him that you wouldn't forgive him. I'm not saying that you have to forgive him, but I think you still owe him an apology and you need answers."

Harry nodded, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him. "When did you become so wise?"

Ginny smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "When I realized what a dunderhead I was married too."

Just like she hoped, he laughed. "Alright, point taken." Then he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He smiled at her, his finger gently brushing her cheek. "For everything."

**A** few hours later, Ginny carefully made her way downstairs. She couldn't sleep. She was lost in thought about Dumbledore and worried about Harry. She knew that he would never truly be satisfied until he spoke with Dumbledore again. She slipped into the kitchen, belting the blue silk robe that Harry had bought her for Christmas. She found the ingredients for the hot cocoa and used her wand to boil the kettle. She heard movement in the doorway and turned around. Lily Potter was standing there, looking surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Ginny smiled warmly at her. "Oh, not at all. I was just making myself some hot cocoa, would you like a cup?"

Lily smiled back. "I'd love one. I didn't think anyone was up. I was coming down for a tea. I couldn't sleep."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, me neither. As soon as Harry fell asleep I slipped out quietly. He worries about me when I don't sleep."

Lily laughed. "He'll be even more concerned since your expecting. James was a right pain in the arse when I was pregnant. He hovered over me something terrible and when he wasn't around Sirius and Remus were just as bad!"

"Remus hovered over Tonks like crazy too. I remember Harry and I went over to dinner one evening and I was in the kitchen helping Tonks and Remus came in. I don't know what he said to her but she gave him this hard glare and told him that she wasn't an invalid and if he didn't trust her enough to take of herself then she was leaving. He looked shell-shocked. She grabbed him and kissed him and told him he was an arse and that she was hopelessly in love with him. He looked so happy." Ginny explained as she poured them each a cup and took a seat at the table.

Lily smiled. "I'm so glad he's happy. I always did worry about him. He never let anyone get too close. He dated a bit at school but not much. He was too self-conscious of the werewolf thing. Every girl that tried to get closer, he'd push them away. I'm glad he didn't push this Tonks away. I can't wait to meet her."

Ginny grinned. "Oh he pushed her away alright. She's just stubborn, pursued him until he began to wear down. Then one day she blew up on him and told him she didn't care that he was a werewolf or that he was 'too old' for her by his standards, she was in love with him and she was going to marry him if she had to drag him down the aisle screaming."

"She didn't!"

Ginny laughed. "She did. I remember that he blushed and stammered and then he kissed her. They've been together ever since. Harry was thrilled when they got married. Remus kind of became the substitute godfather after Sirius. Tonks always teases Harry, says she's his godmother so she's supposed to fuss over him. They're so good together."

Lily nodded. "He's so happy with you."

"Yeah and I'm happy with him."

"I'm so happy to be apart of his life again. James tells me I'm being a worry-wart but … I feel guilty and I feel horrible and I feel like I'm the worst mother in the world for what happened. I can't let the feeling go."

Ginny reached across the table and took Lily's hand in hers. "You're not. I think you're good for Harry. He's needed you and James for so long. I don't think he's realized it but he has. He's always been self-consciously looking for a parental-like figure. He never could figure out why he was so hurt by the Dursleys' treatment of him. But I think it's because they were the only parents he had ever known and they didn't want him. My mum has been … amazing to Harry. Whenever he used to come to the Burrow he would have nightmares a lot. One night, Ron came running past my room to wake up mum. Said Harry was tossing and turning and crying out in pain but he couldn't wake him up. Ron was used to Harry's nightmares having shared a room with him so much so if he was worried then you knew it was big. I followed my mum up to their room. He kept murmuring 'No, No.' My mum took a seat on the bed and pulled him into her arms, framing him in her lap like she had done with all of us when we were sick or had a bad dream. She began to rock back and forth gently, telling him how much we loved him. He was still asleep but he said "mum" and my mum just said, 'yes dear, mummy's here'. I don't think Harry remembers, but ever since then he's called her mum. She's the only female figure he's ever … I guess you can say was drawn to in a parental way. Though Minerva McGonagall holds a special place in his heart too, though I think more as a favoured aunt. He then pulled towards Remus and Sirius and Dumbledore. But he lost Sirius. Remus was never around, always doing things for the Order after Sirius was … gone, that left Dumbledore."

"And then he finds out that Dumbledore kept James, Sirius, and I hidden." Lily replied.

Ginny nodded. "He doesn't know if he can trust him again."

Lily nodded. "I understand."

Movement in the doorway caught their attention. Harry was standing there in a pair of faded checkered pyjama bottoms, rubbing his eyes, his glasses in his hand. "Gin?"

She smiled up at him. "Hey, I'm just having some hot cocoa."

He obviously hadn't noticed that his mother was in the room because he walked over to her and gently nuzzled her neck. "Come back to bed, I can't sleep when I'm not holding you."

Ginny smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "I will, Harry, but I'm not tired right now. Besides, I'm talking to your mum. It would be rude to leave." She ran her hand gently over the stubble on his chin and cheek as he put his glasses on and blushed when he saw Lily's smile.

"Er, hi Mum."

Lily smiled. "Hello Harry. Well, thank you for the hot cocoa, Ginny, as well as the conversation. But I'm quite sleepy. I think I'll just head back to bed now. Goodnight."

She stood up, placed her cup in the sink and then headed back upstairs. Harry turned to Ginny again. "Now will you come to bed?"

Ginny laughed as he scooped her up into his arms. "Will you kiss me first?" He kissed her softly before he nuzzled her neck again and she laughed. "Okay, let's go to bed."


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

**Harry** lay next to Ginny in bed the next morning wide awake. She was still sleeping, wrapped peacefully in his arms. He knew it was early, the clock on the night stand said that it was only twenty after five, but he was awake and nervous. They were going to speak to Dumbledore that afternoon. He already knew that he wasn't going to have anything else to say. He had explained to Harry his reasons and Harry knew that those reasons were not about to be changed. Dumbledore may have regretted his decision but he still thought it was for the best.

Harry closed his eyes as Ginny snuggled closer. He placed his hand on her stomach and grinned. They were having a baby. He wanted Dumbledore to be apart of their baby's life. But how could he ever forgive him for what he had done? He grinned at the idea of their child calling Dumbledore Great-Grandfather. He wasn't really of course, but Harry had always looked up to him in a similar fashion. He glanced down at Ginny, wondering what she would think of that. He grinned, she would love it. She had been just as hurt by Dumbledore. He wanted his old headmaster to be apart of his life but he wasn't sure if he could allow it. He shook the thoughts from his head and instead looked down at his wife.

She was snuggled close to him, her long hair the colour of wild fire was flung across the pillow and his chest and shoulders. She wore only a small silk nightgown in bright blue. He grinned mischievously as he slid his hand up the silk to run his fingers along her bare skin. Ginny made a groaning noise and cuddled closer. Harry continued to let his hand ride up her body. When his fingers stroked over her breasts her eyes flew open.

"Mr. Potter, just what do you think you're doing?"

Harry grinned and covered her mouth with his. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she returned the kiss. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him, her brown eyes dazed with happiness and pleasure. "I believe I was trying to get your attention."

Ginny laughed, sitting up and tossing the nightgown over her head. "I believe you got it, now what are you going to do with it?"

Harry grinned and pulled her down on top of him as she laughed. "Enjoy it." Then he crushed his mouth to hers.

**Harry,** James, Lily, and Ginny all arrived at Dumbledore's office the next afternoon. They all wanted an explanation. Dumbledore just watched them silently as they all took their seats.

"Well, I take it you all want to talk to me, again."

Harry nodded. "We would like an explanation as to why you did what you did."

Dumbledore sighed. "I have already explained this."

Ginny shook her head. "No Albus, you didn't. Do you know what you did by keeping James, Lily, and Sirius away from Harry his entire life? You forgot to remember that he is first and foremost a person. He was only a child when he first started here but you saw him as a weapon."

Dumbledore nodded. "You're absolutely right, Ginny; I did see Harry as a weapon. I didn't worry much on his emotions and he suffered because of it. But there's nothing I can say now. I made a mistake."

Harry spoke quickly, blinking away tears in his eyes that he didn't understand. "I was emotionally deprived as a child, Dumbledore, I mean; I never understood what that meant until I met the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur took me in so to speak and then when I fell in love with Ginny she showed me what I was missing in my life. I could have had parents and you just … you took that all away! You never gave me the choice!"

James sighed. "Albus, Lily and I both understand where your choices lay as we were there when you were deciding this, but is it true that you were looking at Harry as a weapon and not as a person?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Now that Ginny has mentioned it, yes I suppose I was. Not consciously I don't think I was, but in the long run, that's exactly what I did. I suppose it was hard not too. Think about it, I'm known as a brilliant wizard but everyone makes mistakes especially old men like me. When was the last time that someone ever told me that I was wrong? I can't even remember. Yes, I made a mistake, but again there is nothing I can do about it. It happened almost twenty years ago. I'm sorry because it may not have been the best decision but Harry was the weapon and I needed him. The magical community needed him. If I was to go back I would probably choose the same path again. Because at that time, I believed that it was the right decision."

Lily sighed. "Well, James and I forgave you a long time ago Albus, as we understood where you were coming from."

Harry stood up slowly. "I don't know if I can forgive you."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I don't expect you too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Minister."

James, Lily, and Ginny left the room, but Harry stayed where he was. "Dumbledore, Professor … I just don't understand why you thought I would be better without my parents?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Sometimes Harry, neither do I."

Then he walked into the green flames that had erupted in his fire and disappeared. That was the last time that Harry ever spoke to Albus Dumbledore.

**Harry** never did forgive Dumbledore for what he had done. He didn't regret it either, even when Dumbledore passed away a few months later in his old age. James and Lily found a small cottage near by and were thrilled with the prospect of being so close to their son and their grandchildren. Remus, Sirius, and James grew close again and were just as much fun and just as much trouble as they had been in their youth. James and Lily never had anymore children and Harry never asked why. Sirius even met a beautiful blonde woman named Anna. They were married quickly and by the time that James and Lily were made grandparents the second time, Sirius was expecting his first child.

The Weasleys gladly allowed Remus, Tonks, their kids, James, Lily, Sirius, Anna, and their kids as part of the family. The holidays were filled with people. Harry was so thankful every day of his life that he finally had his family back. Now as he looked down at his newest child, a beautiful baby girl named Gwendolynn, he knew that he was the happiest man alive.


End file.
